It is known to create bubbles exhibiting the phenomena of cavitation by use of ultrasonics. It is known to clean work products by subjecting them to a degreasing vapor in a degreasing tank. To induce cavitation ultrasonically in a tank, the tank must of necessity be quite small, otherwise the ultrasonics become quite complex and expensive. Large degreasing tanks using hydrocarbon solvents constitute a possible health hazard since the solvent vaporizes and escapes to the surrounding atmosphere.
The present invention is directed to a comparable apparatus which facilitates larger sizes of work products to be cleaned while at the same time produces no contamination or ecological problem.